


Duke One Day, Duchess The Next

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Short Story, genderfluid remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Remus takes a moment to come out to the other sides as genderfluid.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Duke One Day, Duchess The Next

The Sides were all hanging out in Thomas’ mindscape, discussing the latest episode of a cartoon Thomas had recently become addicted to.   
“I don’t understand the merit in sacrificing yourself for your friends. Besides, she’s the main character, she won’t die,” Logan said, taking a drink of his coffee.  
“Logan!” Patton cried. “I thought you knew better! Sacrificing yourself like that is a typical hero move that is an act of love and selflessness. And of course she isn’t going to die, they need her to save the world.”  
Roman and Virgil nodded in agreement, talking about their opinions about the episode.  
Suddenly, Remus popped up behind Patton and yelled “Boo!” causing Patton to give a little squeak and jump in his seat.  
“Remus! You scared me!” Patton said, clinging to the pillow of the couch.  
“Yeah I did, that was the whole point of me yelling ‘boo!’ If you want me to, I can totally yell something scarier.”  
“No, I think ‘boo’ is completely fine,” Patton said.  
“What brings you up here Remus? You are not usually one to just join us for every conversation, only when you feel like it,” Logan said, taking another sip from his coffee.  
“I’m here for a reason fellas. See, it has come to my attention that it is pride month, and I know we are all gay because Thomas is gay, and we’re all aspects of Thomas. But, I think I may be a little more unique than the rest of you.”  
“Well that’s not very nice!” Roman said. “I am just as unique, if not more unique than you are!”   
“Oh shut up Romano!” Remus said. “Stop trying to steal the spotlight from me. I have something to say and this is something you’ll want to listen to.”   
“Please continue Remus, I’m excited to hear what you have to say,” Patton said.  
“See the thing is, I’m not exactly a dude.”   
Patton said, “Are you a girl! Goodness Remus that’s amazing, you’re our Duchess now!”   
Remus made a motion of zipping up his lips, causing Patton to go quiet.   
“Actually, I’m not necessarily a chick, if you get what I mean.”   
“Of course you’re not a chick, Patton just asked if you were a girl,” Logan said.  
“Um, Logan, remember what we said about chicks? In slang?” Roman asked. Logan’s mouth formed into an ‘oh’ and then he nodded.  
“So, you’re like Joan? You’re nonbinary? Oh my goodness, that’s amazing Roman! I don’t know the gender-neutral term for Duke, but whatever it is, that’s what you are!” Patton said.  
“The proper term for a duke or duchess who is outside of the gender binary is duchy, I do believe,” Logan said.  
“Then you’re our Duchy Remus!” Patton said.  
“Slow your roll daddio!” Remus said. “What if I told you that I wasn’t just a duchy?”   
Patton looked confused. “What do you mean?”   
“I mean, I’m a duke, a duchess, and a duchy, just all at different times.”   
Patton’s confused face twisted with even more confusion.  
“I’m with Patton on this one,” Virgil said. “You’re going to have to be a little more specific in the way you’re explaining this, I have no idea what you’re trying to say.”  
“I agree with Virgil and Patton, what are you saying?” Roman said.  
Logan spoke up. “Well, we all know the two binary genders, male and female, and we know of nonbinary, like Joan. But there are more than just those three basic genders. People can be a mix of the three, or another one that exists completely on his own. I think what Remus is telling us, in his own strange way, is that he is a mix of the three genders. Is that correct Remus?”   
“The dork is correct. I’m genderfluid!”   
“Awww! That’s amazing Remus!” Patton said, smiling.   
“Did you just call me a dork again?” Logan asked.  
“I did, yup. Whale penis!” Remus said, laughing. Logan sighed, clearly annoyed.  
“And, since we’re all just figments of Thomas’ imagination in a sense, I can do this with ease!” Remus said, changing the way he looked. Remus’ hair had grown to his shoulders and his mustache was gone. His figure was much more feminine, but the other sides could still recognize him as Remus.  
“What do we call you when you look like that?” Patton asked.  
“Remus is fine. Although pronouns do change. She/her for when I look like this. He/him for when I look more like Thomas. And they/them for anything in between really!”   
“Makes sense,” Virgil said quietly. “Does Janus know?”   
“Oh he’s known for years,” Remus said. “I would have told you too, but you left us for the light sides, but that’s all in the past, isn’t it?”   
Remus changed back to his masculine appearance, smiling like a fool.   
“Well, wasn’t this fun! Coming out is such an adventure!”  
“You could say that,” Virgil muttered.  
“Aw Virge, don’t stress out. For some, coming out is amazing, you’re just so… you. You’re so anxious!” Remus said.  
“I’m glad that you could trust us with this!” Patton said.  
“Yes, confiding in us was quite the leap of faith. Even though we have done nothing to make it seem like you couldn’t trust us with something such as this. Still, thank you for trusting us Remus,” Logan said.  
“Eh, don’t think anything of it nerdy wolverine!”   
“Hey! That’s my line!” Roman said.   
“Uh, bitch, I said it first when you were knocked out a while ago! Anyways, toodles!” Remus drifted down out of the shared space of the mindscape and back to the dark sides corner.  
“So you told them?” Janus asked.  
“Yup! They took it pretty well too!” Remus said, flopping down on the floor.   
“Yeah, I saw.”   
“Well, today was fun! Coming out, reminding Virgil of the good ol’ days, and calling Logan a whale penis! I’d say today was rather successful!” Remus said from his place on the floor. Janus smiled and sat down next to him.  
“Good job Remus, you were amazing today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> Thank you so much for reading this short story! It was a nice, quick, and fun thing to write. Probably the shortest story I've ever written.   
> I looked up gender-neutral terms to replace Duke and the only one I found was Duchy. I'm not a hundred percent sure that's correct, but it sounds about right. Please tell me if you know of a different gender-neutral term for it!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Much love and gratitude,  
> Turtle


End file.
